


Broken bones heal

by mookitano10



Series: broken bones series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mookitano10/pseuds/mookitano10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after meeting in the emergency room Merlin and Arthur are in the early stages of what could turn out to be a beautiful partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken bones heal

“Arthur we’re going to be late!” Merlin called down the hall as he finished tying his tie. He hated wearing ties but it was a requirement so he resigned himself to the uncomfortable strip of fabric.

Arthur came into the room with his shirt only half on and an angry glare creasing his forehead. It had been three months since he’d broken his collarbone and it still hadn’t healed completely, which made it hard for him to do simple tasks such as: put on a shirt. Merlin chuckled at the state of his boyfriend and went to help the irate man ease his arm into the sleeve and then do up the buttons.

“Why do we have to go to this ridiculous thing?” Arthur grouched.

“It’s your sisters wedding.” 

“It’s just the rehearsal dinner. Can’t we tell her I’m in pain and can’t possibly come tonight?” He pleaded, putting extra effort into pouting and looking pathetic. Merlin was not fooled.

“No. She’d never buy that, and you know if we don’t show up it won’t take her long to come storming in hear like a bat out of hell and drag you kicking and screaming down to the restaurant. She’d probably even make sure to force you into the most uncomfortable suit you own so you’re sure to be miserable the entire evening.”

“Why isn’t she mad at you in this scenario?”

“Because she knows I’d never miss her wedding rehearsal willingly.” Merlin smiled.

“Only because you’re a dirty liar and you’ve fooled her into thinking you’re a decent person. What would she say if she knew the you that I know?” Arthur was struggling to put his shoes on with one hand. Merlin bent to help him.

“I am a decent person. I’m dating you aren’t I?”

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.”

“Both.” Merlin winked then jumped up and kissed Arthur sweetly. 

“Now come on we don’t want to be late.” He said and dragged Arthur out the door.

 

. . . 

 

“Merlin, Arthur! You’re late, I was worried you were going to bail on me.” Morgana crooned as she hugged her brother and his boyfriend.

“I would never do that Morgan. You’re prat of a brother though . . .” Merlin trailed off. Arthur nudged him as hard as he could without jostling his injured arm. 

Morgana laughed and showed the couple to their seats. Introducing Merlin along the way.

“Oh Merlin you’ll never guess what that harpy from HR said to me yesterday.” Morgana said as they sat down. Arthur wondered when they’d become such close friends. Not that he was complaining. He wanted his sister to at least like the man he planned on marrying. The thought came out of nowhere and he tried to push it away. He was not going to marry Merlin. Well, not anytime soon. They’d only known each other for three months. It was all this talk of weddings. His stupid sister was putting ideas in his head.

“What?” Merlin asked completely unaware of Arthur’s inner turmoil. 

“She said, and I quote “A woman in your shoes should probably stay away from a white dress.” Can you believe that?” Morgana exclaimed.

“She didn’t?” Merlin seemed just as offended.

“Oh she did and then she had the gall to ask if my daughter would be included in the wedding.” 

“Who does that?”

“She does apparently. I mean I know I’m a single mom and I know how certain people view me but it’s my damn wedding I’ll wear white if I fucking well please. And to assume that I’d exclude my child from such a wonderful event that’s just as much about her as it is about me and Leon is ridiculous.” At the end of Morgana’s rant Leon leaned over and tried to calm her down.

“Babe, don’t listen to anything anyone says. You’re a wonderful person, a great mother, and I love you and Sophia more than anything is this world.” He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand in silent support.

“Leon’s right Morgs. Anyone who says otherwise is an idiot.” Arthur reached around Merlin to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

After that the evening seemed to go off without a hitch. The wedding planner went over the schedule and had the entire wedding party practice walking down the isle and standing in their rightful places. Then he and Merlin’s crew went over when and how and where dinner would be served and when the cake was to be cut and dished out. 

Some time during the evening Sophia had attached herself to Arthurs leg and wouldn’t let go for anything. Merlin suspected it was because of the sweets Arthur had been surreptitiously slipping her all evening. That little girl had her uncle Arthur wrapped tightly around her tiny finger. Merlin couldn’t help but think of what it would look like to see Arthur with children of his own.

“So Merlin when are you and princess over there tying the knot?” Gwaine came up and clapped his hand down on Merlin’s shoulder.

“We’ve only know each other for three months Gwaine there aren’t going to be any wedding bells in the near future.” 

“Please you’re so smitten it’s almost ridiculous and you are practically living with the man.” Merlin gaped at his friend.

“I am not”

“Keep telling yourself that Emrys.” Gwaine chuckled as he walked away.

“What’s with Gwaine?” Arthur asked from behind Merlin while he wound his arms around the brunet’s waist. He’d somehow managed to escape his small captor. 

“He was just being his usual, odd self. Nothing to concern yourself with.” Merlin twisted so he could reach Arthurs lips.

“If you say so.” Arthur gasped after the kiss ended. 

“You wanna get out of here?” 

“And face the wrath of my sister?” Arthur paused as if he was really thinking it over. “Hell yes.” He smiled and dragged Merlin out into the night.


End file.
